Wilbur's First word
by Ember411
Summary: Nothing much to say. Except the Summary is inside.


**Ok I was in class and I was thinking of a new one-shot. I was then laughing in my head and though of something funny! lol Wilbur people will kill me later!**

* * *

2 year old Wilbur was walking over to his parents and pulled on his mom skirt.

"Aww honey look, Wilbur cane you say 'Mama'?" Franny asked as she picked him up. Wilbur had a thumb in his mouth and was pulling his mom's fingers. Franny was brushing back his hair when she said 'Can you say Mama?"

"WAh! wah wah wah wah hwa hwa wah wah wah!" Wilbur clapped and laughed. Cornelius was laughing as he took Wilbur in his arms.

"Franny he can't say 'Mama' when we all know a boy's first word is 'Dada' right Wilbur?"

"Ga ga ga!" Wilbur yelled squrming away from his dad and went back to his mom's lap. "Come on Wilbur, say Dada for me son."

"No Wilbur, say it to mommy. Say 'Mama'"

Both parents tried for almost an hour to get him to say something. Always the same thing. It was either a 'Ga ga ga' or 'Goo goo' or a 'Wah wah wah wah!' and many other noices. Both parents sighed as they help up Wilbur and took him into his room. After they lyed him down Wilbur shot back up after they left. Wilbur pulled out a mini plastic knife and stuck it inside a lock hole. After a few minutes he got ou and left his room.

After seeing hi aunts and cousins and uncle he came across the big screen living room and saw Art and Gaston watching football.

"No no no! Adam, don't pass to number 8 are you crazy!" Art yelled.

"Go pass it to number 15, Tom Brady the 5th! pass it pass it!" Gaston yelled! they both groaned as a whistle was blown. "Ahhggg we said pass it to number 15!"

"Ths game is gettin' worser by the day. Hay Wilbur!" Art said as Wilbur came to them. He waved and pulled on Gaston's jumpsute wanting to go up. Gaston lifted up the boy and sat him on his left leg.

"Wilbur who should win? The Patriots or The Texes Rangers?" Gaston asked as Wilbur looked at him with a thumb in his mouth and held up two fingers. "Gaston now I know why were looseing, Wilbur here is supporting the other team!" Art said. "Wilbur understand this: The Patriots are the winner of the game. K?" Wilbur nodded and looked back at the t.v with his uncles.

After a while of the game the game came to a tie wih only 15 seconds left. Wilbur squrmed himself out of Uncle Gaston's lap and started to walk away. When he turned a corner he dropped his froogy near the couch. He went back to grab it. When he got it the clock read "3...2...1!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Art yelled.

"NO NO NO! THE TEXES RANGERS CHEATED!" Gaston yelled.

There was a brife moment, "Wait folks there seems to be a mistake, we looked closer and saw that the football was really a soccar ball. The game will got on for the final 19 seconds." the t.v guy said.

"Gaston we got a chance!"

"Yeah!" both guys sat back down looking at the t.v and Wilbur was standing there still. Still watching t.v from the side of the couch. When the game came to the final 5 secnds his uncles screamed.

"PASS IT! PASS IT! PASS IT!" Wilbur head more people hout 'Pass it! pass it!'

5...4...3...2...1!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Both Uncles shouted.

"OH (bleep)!" they both shouted. Wilbur head the word and smiled. He repeated the word in his head for a while.

* * *

In his room he went to every toy he had and smiled shaking it's arm or hand. "Hi (bleep) what's new (bleep)?"

As this went on for hours Wilbur went back to his uncles who watched more games. When the soccor gamed finished he heard (-hit)

When the chargeball game he heard 'You F-ing egg heads!"

When they were watching a baskeball game on t.v some lady passed in front of the t.v, this caused the two adults to shout "You (-itch) get off the screen!"

Wilbur smiled and though of each new word he had heard.

When dinner came along he sat in his high chair across from Uncle Art and Uncle Gaston. Wilbur smiled and waved at them with a small laugh. Both uncles thought it was a game and joined him. When Franny sat next to Wilbur she said 'Wilbur baby say 'Mama'"

Wilbur shook his head with a smile. Franny sighed a took a drink of water. "Will you say anything Wilbur?" Franny asked as the mini-carl's came out with the food. Wilbur smiled and knew what to say as his dad sat down and rubbed Wilbur's head.

"Hi Wilbur! You know who I am?"

"(BLEEP)" Wilbur shouted as the family stopped and looked at him. Fritz and Petunia quickly covered 4 year old laszlo and 3 year ld Tallulah's ears. Both kids ignored it and ate their food.

"(-ss) (-hit) (-uck) (-itch) (f-ing)!" Wilbur shouted quickly and clapped. Franny and Cornelius looked at each other and pointed to the other.

"Did you teach him that?"

"Why would I?" they both said.

"Wilbur where did you heard that?" Wilbur smiled and spoke again "(-ss) (-hit) (-uck) (-itch) (f-ing)! (-ss) (-hit) (-uck) (-itch) (f-ing)!"

"Wilbur where did you hear that?"

"Football!" Wilbur shouted as Art and Gaston gave each other a nervouse glance. "Charball! Sokkar! Besk-ball!"

"You heard it from those shows?" Franny asked. Wilbur shook his head and ponited across the room.

"Unkle Art and Gaston!" Both brothers looked at the parents and smiled nervously.

"Art! GASTON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Corenlius said getting up and chased them out of the room.

"We didn't mean to!" they shouted. After they left Franny though of what to do. If only a Time Machne was made.

"Mama." Wilbur said as Franny smiled and kissed his head.

"Now that's my favorite word to hear from you Wilbur." she said writing down in a baby book

**First Word:** Mama

* * *

**LOL kill me if ya want but I told my friend and she said 'Well as long the words arn't really shown then it is funny!"**

**R&R**


End file.
